


What's It Like?

by Witty_Whit



Series: Music Meme [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demonic Possession, Demons, Gen, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg wasn't always a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's It Like?

It would be a mistake to say that Meg ran away from her family. She had a normal family, but after the death of her sister, it had been broken beyond repair. So she ran. She ran towards _something_ , not knowing exactly what her heart yearned for, but struggling desperately for it.  
  
She never got it.  
  
Instead, her body got taken - possessed - by a demon. In a haze of pain and confusion she watched the blurry world pass before her, hardly able to hear or see, completely unable to do anything. She was controlled by a demon whose name she never even learned. It took her body, robbed her of her senses, dulled her mind, and stole her name.  
  
She only heard lies; she only felt pain; she only saw destruction.  
  
When she was finally, finally, finally free, her body was broken beyond repair. In even more pain that she had grown accustomed to, she watched the world darken and fade around her.

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT DO YOU WANT TO BE WHEN YOU GROW UP?: "Hey There Delilah" - Plain White T's


End file.
